


Du må krype før du kan gå

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: Bare en liten historie om å være annerledes.





	1. Prolog

Den kalde høstluften treffer ansiktet mitt i det jeg åpner den tunge ytterdøra, kulden stikker litt i nesen i det jeg trekker pusten dypt. November er alltid litt kaldere enn jeg forventer, alltid litt mørkere og tristere enn jeg husker fra i fjor. De tykke ullvottene stikker såvidt ut fra jakkelommen og jeg røsker de til meg. Orker ikke fryse mer enn nødvendig, kalde og numne fingre er noe av det verste jeg vet. Armene tvinner jeg rundt meg selv, det tykke stoffet i jakken krøller seg langs det smale livet. Alt for å prøve å holde på noe av varmen mens jeg går.

Jeg krysser de rolige gatene med lange steg. Hører svake lyder fra en taxi som suser forbi og et par berusede ungdommer som ler og røyker på en benk i nærheten. Ellers er gatene folketomme, mørke og gulaktige på grunn av lyset fra lyktestolpene. Mørket gir en slags trygghet, en ro og visshet om at det snart kommer en ny dag. En dag hvor jeg ikke trasker rundt i mørket midt på natten.

Tankene kverner som vanlig, jeg prøver å analysere og forstå hva som nettopp skjedde. Prøver å skjønne om det bare er usikkerheten min som spiller meg et puss, eller om det er som jeg frykter.

Det stikker litt nederst i magen, et velkjent stikk av avvisning og håpløshet. Et jobbmøte, sa han. Et jobbmøte i morgen tidlig, på en søndag. Finnes det folk som jobber på søndager? Det gjør vel det? Den svake stikkingen i magen blir noe mildere, litt mindre aggressiv. Det kan jo være at han fortalte sannheten, at det ikke er så alvorlig som jeg frykter.

En svak pipelyd stanser tankerekken. Den velkjente følelsen av vibrering mot låret gjennom buksestoffet. Så svakt at det nesten er umulig å kjenne, men så kjent at det er umulig å overse. En melding. Klokka halv tre natt til søndag. Jeg stopper opp, blir stående på fortauet under det gule lyset. Ser på den lange skyggen min som strekker seg utover asfalten.

Dette kan ikke bety noe annet enn det vanlige. Den forutsigbare meldingen som alltid tikker inn etter at jeg har turt å være ærlig. I det minste er han anstendig nok til å faktisk sende en melding, til å ikke bare ignorere, slette og etterlate meg med tusen ubesvarte spørsmål. Hvorfor, hva skjedde, er det så vanskelig å akseptere meg for den jeg er?

Svaret er selvfølgelig ja, det er umulig å akseptere meg for den jeg er.

Syk.

Psyk.

Vi har hatt det så hyggelig de siste ukene. Kino, middag, sex. Han virket så interessert, hele tiden så keen på å møtes igjen. Han fikk situasjonen til å føles trygg, at det var greit å åpne seg og fortelle sannheten om hvem jeg er. Om utfordringene, om lidelsen.

Stillheten som fulgte var nesten uutholdelig. Det mørke blikket som lyste av en blanding av redsel og avsky. Som om sykdommen endret hele meg, hele hans oppfatning av hvem jeg er. Som om hele meg plutselig var feil.

“Jeg har et jobbmøte i morgen tidlig”, sa han. “Det er nok best om du drar hjem til deg selv.”

Jeg takket for middagen og forlot leiligheten hans. Hørte på gjenklangen av skoene mine som traff de harde steintrappene på vei ned. Knirkelyden da jeg åpnet ytterdøra. Kjente den kalde luften som traff ansiktet, de myke vottene mot fingrene, asfalten mot vinterskoene. Den svake vibreringen fra mobilen i bukselomma. Den vonde klumpen i magen som plutselig føltes som en oppblåst ballong.

Jeg trenger ikke lese meldingen for å vite hvem den er fra. At det er en høflig avvisning, en frase om at vi passer bedre som “venner”. Noe som egentlig betyr at han aldri vil se meg igjen. At jeg plutselig ikke er verdt noe som helst i hans øyne, bare fordi jeg er syk.

Psyk.

Mobilen blir liggende i lomma, jeg gidder ikke ta den opp. Gidder ikke ta av de varme vottene og kjenne kulden mot fingrene. Bare for å åpne meldingen og få avvisningen bekreftet. For å lese de falske og påtatte ordene. Det er ikke verdt det, han er ikke verdt det, ingenting er verdt det.

Om noen få timer begynner en ny dag. En dag hvor jeg endelig må innse at ekte kjærlighet ikke er noe for meg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?


	2. All verden er en scene

Jeg senker farten i det jeg nærmer meg leiligheten min. Det høye tempoet har gjort meg svett inne i den tykke vinterjakken, det syntetiske stoffet klistrer seg ubehagelig til den våte huden. Jeg røsker av meg hanskene, føler plutselig et intenst behov for litt kald luft mot den varme huden. En sterk kontrast til hvordan det føltes for bare en halvtime siden. Da jeg forlot leiligheten med ballongklumpen i magen.

Det er fremdeles nesten folketomt i gatene, en liten bris holder svetten borte fra ansiktet. Svakt lys fra leilighetene jeg passerer indikerer at jeg ikke er den eneste i byen som er våken på denne tiden, selv om det føles slik. For øyeblikket føles det som om jeg er den eneste gjenværende skapningen i verden, som en apokalypse. Et lite smil presser seg frem, et smil som både er bittersøtt og litt selvmedlidende.

Herregud, så dramatisk jeg er noen ganger.

Jeg senker farten enda mer, går saktere og saktere til jeg hører at de tunge vinterskoene subber mot asfalten. Til slutt står jeg helt stille på fortauet, nummen, varm og kald på samme tid. Den svake vinden trekker inn i jakkeermet og ned langs halsen.

Uten å tenke meg om og i ren refleks drar jeg mobilen opp fra bukselommen. Fingrene mine er stivere enn forventet, og før jeg rekker å registrere hva som skjer hører jeg en hard lyd av glass mot asfalten. Lyden av en skjerm som knuser.

Jeg stirrer ned i bakken, på den nye mobilen som ligger med skjermen ned. Jeg har mest lyst til å skrike, til å gi opp. Den velkjente klumpen sniker seg tilbake og setter seg som en vond påminnelse nederst i magen. Det er virkelig helt umulig for meg å gjøre noe som helst riktig.

Forsiktig bøyer jeg meg ned på huk, den nye buksa er litt for stram og borer inn i huden når jeg lener meg fremover. Med høyre hånd tar jeg tak i den kalde mobilen og snur den med fingrene. En knust strek sprer seg fra høyre hjørne og nedover skjermen. Som et synlig bevis på min egen håpløshet, på at jeg ikke fortjener noe helt og ekte. Med tommelen trykker jeg på den avlange knappen nederst på skjermen, og det sterke lyset får meg til å myse. Skjermlyset føles ekstra sterkt mot den mørke vinternatten og det svake lyset fra vinduene ved siden av. Det går noen millisekunder før øynene tilpasser seg og hjernen oppfatter hva som venter på telefonen. En ulest melding bak det knuste glasset, akkurat som forventet.

_Hei Even. Det har vært så hyggelig å bli kjent med deg, men jeg tror det er best at vi bare er venner. Ha det godt :)_

 

De kalde fingrene blir mer og mer numne jo lenger jeg står i ro og stirrer på den sorte teksten. Den klamme huden på ryggen fylles med gåsehud. Tankene føles tomme, som om det eneste jeg klarer å fokusere på er følelsen av å ikke være god nok. Følelsen av å bli avvist. Igjen.

Venner. Selvfølgelig.

I stillhet blir jeg stående og se på mobilen, på de forutsigbare og falske ordene. Jeg blir stående helt til lyset forsvinner og meldingen blir erstattet av en sort skjerm. Som et sceneteppet blir trukket for og skjuler kulissene og skuespillerne. Skjuler innholdet og budskapet helt til alle er klare for å begynne. Jeg er ganske sikker på at jeg aldri kommer til å føle meg klar. Det vil aldri føles greit å være den jeg er, for syk for denne verden.

Det frister mest å avlyse hele forestillingen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for hyggelige kommentarer til mitt lille "comeback".  
> Denne historien er litt annerledes, hva tenker dere om det? :)


	3. Livet går i knas

Jeg holder tommelen i ro over ikonet, og ser at appen forsiktig begynner å hoppe opp og ned under det knuste glasset. Som for å si "ja, her er jeg. Hva vil du gjøre med meg?"

Den røde rundingen med en liten flamme inni, appen som har forårsaket mer angst og stress enn positive opplevelser de siste månedene.

Jævla Tinder.

Jeg går noen steg fremover, kjenner det kalde stuegulvet under de bare føttene. Sokkene var helt klamme etter gåturen, og ble slengt i en kaotisk haug sammen med ytterjakken og skoene ved siden av inngangsdøren. Lampene i taket er slått av, den eneste lyskilden i rommet er den knuste mobilskjermen. Det gule lyset som alltid virker litt for skarpt.

Det føles som om hjernen min har gått i dvalemodus, som om alle tankene og følelsene beveger seg gjennom et seigt slim. Jeg er bare så trøtt, så forferdelig lei av å ikke være god nok. Av å alltid bli valgt bort og eliminert på grunn av den forbanna hjernen min.

Jeg beveger tommelen over det kalde glasset, og er bare noen millimeter fra å trykke "Avinstaller" da jeg brått stopper opp. En notifikasjon popper opp på toppen av skjermen.

“Du har en ny match”, står det.

Jeg orker ikke forholde meg til det, bare bøyer meg ned og kryper under det varme ullpleddet i sofaen. Kroppen krøller jeg sammen til en ball for å prøve å holde på noe av varmen, pleddet drar jeg som vanlig langt over hodet. Det er det eneste stedet i verden som føles hundre prosent trygt, det eneste stedet hvor jeg alltid kan være meg selv. Alene i sofaen trenger jeg aldri å bekymre meg for å bli avvist. 

En svak vibrering fra mobilen varsler om en ny notifikasjon. Mot min bedre viten trykker jeg på den avlange knappen nederst på skjermen igjen, lyset virker ekstra skarpere mot mørket under ullteppet.

“Isak har sendt deg en melding”, står det.

Jeg slipper ut en liten latter. Det føles som om mobilen prøver å gni det inn, den prøver å håne den tragiske skjebnen min. For uansett hvor mange matcher jeg får på Tinder, og uansett hvor mange dater jeg går på, så er det ingen som blir værende. Det er ingen som orker å ha noe med meg å gjøre når de innser at noe er alvorlig galt med hjernen min. At den aldri kan fikses.

Uansett hvor skadet og knust mobilen min er, så vil den alltid være mindre ødelagt enn meg.

Jeg holder tommelen i ro over ikonet, og igjen begynner appen å hoppe opp og ned. Denne gangen er jeg mer bestemt, mer målbevisst, og trykker "Avinstaller" før mobilen rekker å gi meg flere distraksjoner. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanker?


	4. Et godt smil kommer sjelden alene

En svak kløe mot halsen, en hard mobil som borer inn i det venstre kinnet, et skarp lys, følelsen av at hele ryggen verker.

Jeg åpner øynene på gløtt og myser mot sola som plutselig fyller hele stua med skarpt, ubehagelig lys. Glemte jeg å trekke for gardinene da jeg kom hjem?

Jeg setter albuene ned i sofaen og heiser meg litt opp, prøver å orientere meg i det lille rommet. Stua som virket så mørk og trygg i natt, som det eneste stedet som ga mening. Nå virker det rotete og alt for lyst, hvert eneste støvkorn er synlig i det klare dagslyset. Vinduene som burde ha blitt vasket for flere uker siden, hybelkaninene under TV-benken, den visne planten i hjørnet. Alt er plutselig så synlig i dette lyset, og jeg orker virkelig ikke forholde meg til det.

I rolig tempo setter jeg meg opp og plasserer føttene på den kalde parketten, Drar det varme ullpleddet rundt de bare skuldrene og reiser meg opp, tusler mot vinduet og røsker til de grønne gardinene. Det skarpe sollyset forsvinner litt etter litt, og igjen tenker jeg på et sceneteppe. På at gardinene skjuler virkeligheten både for meg selv og for andre. Det går bare noen få sekunder før stua igjen er mørk, selv om noe dagslys siver inn mellom sprekkene. Rotet, de skitne vinduene og hybelkaninene er med ett usynlig, som om de ikke eksisterer.

Jeg subber tilbake til sofaen og legger meg langflat med pleddet over meg. Stirrer opp i taket, på den hvite malingen. Jeg er ikke trøtt, bare emosjonelt utslitt. Lei av mine egne tanker, lei av de vonde følelsene.

Med høyre hånd strekker jeg meg etter mobilen som jeg tydeligvis har brukt som sovepute i natt, og trykker på den avlange knappen. Det første jeg legger merke til er de lange strekene av knust glass som sprer seg fra høyre hjørne, og det stikker litt i magen. Jeg hadde nesten glemt at jeg klarte å knuse mobilen, at jeg virkelig er helt ubrukelig.

Det neste jeg ser er teksten “Isak har sendt deg en melding”.

Forvirret bruker jeg fingeravtrykksleseren til å åpne mobilen. Jeg var skråsikker på at jeg slettet Tinder i natt, på at det var det siste jeg gjorde før jeg falt inn i en dyp søvn. Men nei, midt på skjermen ser jeg det velkjente ikonet, den irriterende røde flammen. Hva var det jeg drev med i går, var jeg virkelig så fjern at jeg innbilte meg ting? Kan det være et slags tegn?

Av gammel vane trykker jeg på appen og ser at en lang liste med ubesvarte meldinger kommer til syne. Helt øverst ligger meldingen fra denne Isak, og jeg åpner den før jeg rekker å tenke meg om.

_Hei Even, hyggelig å matche med deg! Har du hatt en fin helg?_

En ganske standard melding, ingenting ekstraordinært, ingenting som skriker sjelevenn. Kanskje en copy-paste. Jeg trykker meg inn på profilen hans, ser på det første bildet og kjenner et lite stikk av gjenkjennelse. Det er han fyren jeg ga en “superlike” for noen måneder siden, jeg husker hvordan bildene hans fikk meg til å smile, uten at jeg helt klarte å forklare hvorfor. Det er litt merkelig at det har tatt ham så lang tid, at han har ventet flere måneder på å runde Tinder. Så mange skeive menn finnes det faktisk ikke i Oslo.

Jeg blar gjennom alle bildene på profilen hans, og stopper når jeg ser det aller siste. Det samme bildet som fikk meg til å smile fra øre til øre for noen måneder siden. Jeg studerer de klare øynene, det vanvittig sjarmerende smilet.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/141571523@N03/32063090848/in/dateposted-public/)

Slik blir jeg liggende på sofaen mens jeg stirrer på bildet i lang tid, så lenge at de fleste ville kalt det regelrett creepy. Jeg stirrer på bildet helt til jeg innser at jeg selv smiler. At smilet til denne Isak-fyren er så smittsomt at jeg gliser til den knuste mobilskjermen. Det kribler litt nederst i magen, en svak murring av noe ukjent.

Jeg begynner forsiktig å argumentere med meg selv. Det er uhøflig å ikke svare på en melding, er det ikke? Et kort svar trenger ikke bety noe, det kan bare være en hyggelig chat, en ny venn. Det er alltid hyggelig å bli kjent med nye folk. 

Tommelen min beveger seg over skjermen, jeg trykker på meldingen og det lille tastaturet kommer til syne. Jeg formulerer flere mulig svar i hodet før jeg bestemmer meg, og med raske fingre skriver jeg en kort melding.

_Hei Isak. Helgen min har vært grei, din da?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvordan kommer dette til å gå da?


	5. Mørket

Det syntetiske stoffet klistrer seg mot den svette huden, jeg beveger beina forsiktig frem og tilbake i håp om å bli kvitt den tunge dyna. Senga kjennes varm og klam, unaturlig varm for denne årstiden. Jeg spriker med tærne, og bruker all kraft jeg har igjen i meg til å klype tak i enden av dyna. Foten drar jeg ut i en unaturlig og ubehagelig stilling, alt for å bli kvitt den opphetede følelsen. Den våte dyna forsvinner litt etter litt, og deilig, kald luft treffer huden. Først på skuldrene, så nedover brystkassen, magen, lårene og leggene. Dyna treffer parketten i løpet av få sekunder, og etterlater meg naken og eksponert i senga. Klam og svett, varm og litt kald på samme tid. 

Jeg åpner øynene, og ser at det enda er mørkt på det knøttlille soverommet mitt. Det er umulig å si hva klokka er, den kan være elleve om kvelden eller fem om morgenen. Jeg husker ikke når jeg la meg, husker ikke hvilken dag det er, hva jeg skal gjøre i dag eller om jeg i det hele tatt har noen planer. Det er vel snart jul, eller er julen over? Jeg aner ikke. Det føles som om jeg har ligget her i senga i flere dager, og kanskje det stemmer. Kanskje jeg har ligget her i flere døgn, svett og varm under det billige dynetrekket. 

Jeg legger hendene rundt beina mine og krøller meg sammen til en liten ball, klemmer så hardt jeg kan og kjenner at knærne borer inn i brystkassen. En kald bris fra vinduet sender gåsehud over kroppen min, hjerteslagene føles harde og jevne. Hodet dunker, øyelokkene føles så tunge at det nesten er umulig å holde dem åpne. 

Jeg vet at jeg burde stå opp, handle julegaver, pynte leiligheten, ringe familien min og svare på de ubesvarte meldingene som garantert venter på mobilen. Men jeg klarer ikke, orker ikke, ikke nå, ikke i dette øyeblikket, ikke i dag. 

Øyelokkene siger igjen og alt blir svart, men den vonde følelsen i kroppen slipper aldri taket. Den blir aldri helt borte. I flere timer blir jeg liggende slik i senga, naken og sammenkrøllet som en ball, til søvnen endelig skyller over meg igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for at det har gått litt tid uten oppdatering, jeg skal prøve å være flinkere fremover. Takk for alle kommentarene dere gir meg <3


	6. En ny dag

Lyset fra taklampa skaper gjenskinn i speilet på badet. Jeg myser, lener meg fremover og stirrer rett inn i de lyseblå øynene mine. Øynene som vanligvis er fulle av liv og humor, men som nå nesten ikke er til å kjenne igjen. Livløse, kalde, tomme og fulle av puss. De har vært lukket så lenge at selv det svake lyset på badet kjennes ubehagelig, det føles umulig å åpne dem helt opp.

“Er du klar?” Den skarpe kvinnestemmen på utsiden av baderomsdøren skjærer gjennom tankene, og tvinger meg til å fokusere på den krevende oppgaven jeg har fått beskjed om å utføre. I de fleste andre settinger vil det være en enkel og grei handling, men ikke nå. Akkurat nå føles det nærmest umulig. 

Jeg har fått i oppgave å dusje og kle på meg. 

“Snart”, roper jeg tilbake, selv om jeg vet at hun vet at jeg lyver. Mamma kjenner meg bedre enn noen andre i verden, hun vet hvordan disse periodene påvirker meg. Hun vet, men det er ikke alltid hun forstår. Hun har ingen forutsetning for å skjønne hvor krevende den tilsynelatende enkle oppgaven hun har gitt meg føles. 

Jeg lukker øynene, trekker pusten dypt og tar sats. Det føles som om jeg må bruke all energien jeg har i meg på å tre inn i dusjen og ta på vannet. Skru på det skinnende metallet og stille inn temperaturen. Helt instinktivt lukker jeg igjen øynene i det det varme vannet treffer huden på brystet. Jeg kjenner hvordan det får kroppen til å slappe av, hvordan musklene får seg en velfortjent pause. 

Jeg blir stående under vannet lenge, så lenge at huden på fingertuppene blir løs og myk. Så lenge at sinnet føles ørlite lettere, en uventet energi siger inn i kroppen. 

Lyden av harde dunk mot baderomsdøren overdøver lyden av det rennende vannet, og jeg bestemmer meg for å skru det av. “Kom igjen, du må skyndte deg”, roper hun fra utsiden. Mamma stresser som vanlig, det er så forutsigbart og trygt at det gir meg en slags ro. Jeg kjenner at et lite smil presser seg frem, en nærmest utenkelig følelse for bare noen minutter siden. Det føles godt, som om jeg endelig våkner litt til live igjen, bit for bit, sekund for sekund.

“Kommer snart”, roper jeg tilbake. Og denne gangen mener jeg det. Jeg skal gjøre en innsats, prøve så godt jeg kan. Uansett hvor tungt det føles. 

Resten av stellet går overraskende fort. Jeg tar på meg de klærne som mamma har strøket og lagt frem. Grer fingrene gjennom håret, retter på kragen. Det føles bra, de alminnelige handlingene gir meg en ny tro på meg selv. En tro på at jeg kan klare å gjennomføre denne dagen. 

Jeg åpner baderomsdøren på gløtt, og ser at mamma står rett på utsiden. Ventende, spent. Hun har på seg en mørkeblå kjole, høye hæler og rød leppestift. Hun smiler, men øynene er nølende, tvilende. Som om hun ikke vet hva hun kan forvente. 

“Det går fint, jeg er klar”, sier jeg, med så mye overbevisning som jeg klarer. Jeg vil at hun skal tro meg, det verste jeg vet er når hun bekymrer seg. Når jeg føler at jeg svikter henne. 

Hele ansiktet hennes lyser opp, og hun slenger armene rundt meg i en stor klem. “Kom igjen, gutten min. Vi må forte oss, de andre venter”, sier hun og rekker meg en bærepose på vei ut døren. Jeg kikker ned, og ser at den inneholder mine ting. Noen votter, et skjerf, en mobillader og telefonen min. 

Mobiltelefonen min, som jeg ikke har brukt på flere dager, kanskje uker. Batteriet er tomt, og jeg aner ikke hva som venter. Aner ikke hvem som har prøvd å kontakte meg, eller om noen i det hele tatt har merket at jeg har vært borte. 

I mitt stille sinn gir jeg meg selv et løfte. Et løfte om at jeg i løpet av dagen skal lade den opp, skru den på og lese meldingene som venter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tror dere det venter noen meldinger på Tinder, da?


End file.
